1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is devices for assistance in keeping a lid open and more particularly toward a handle to be attached to primarily large trash containers that can open the large, cumbersome and sometimes heavy lid and keep it open thereby allowing the person putting trash therein to maintain the use of both hands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large trash containers are common in commercial areas and large residential areas, such as apartment buildings. These large trash containers contain large, bulky and somewhat heavy lids. The lids are routinely kept shut in order to keep the large volume of trash secured therein and to keep the ambient area free from odors and debris.
When taking a bag or can of garbage out to a large trash container the user typically must open the lid and hold it open so that trash can be placed therein. When a person of modest strength must perform this task, especially with a heavy container of garbage, it can be quite a challenge to keep the lid open on the one and hand and heave the garbage into the container on the other hand. Indeed, often it is the case the person employs some unpleasant gymnastics to perform this task by using their head to keep the lid open while lifting the hoisting the garbage with both hands.
Whether using the head or even one bare hand to keep the lid open, hygiene also becomes an issue as the lid can be contaminated with foul refuse that has been thrown therein. It is the object of the instant invention to provide a simple device and method of keeping the lid open while in use and closing easily thereafter. Furthermore, it is a further object of the instant invention to provide a device that is separate from the lid and that can be more easily kept clean.